


营养不良Logs

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 变成快餐短篇合集了
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	1. 人工织很能

## 人工织很能

一织陆

底特律 pa

写得很菜很菜的安卓日常，充值信仰

1月7号快乐~

七濑陆插着腰，神气地说：“12 加 5 等于 11！”

和泉一织不为所动，一脸冷漠：“等于 17。”

“11！”

“17。”

“你是机器人，就不能听听主人的话吗？！”

“我要告你欺负机器人的智商。”

“我才没有，我要告你欺负人！”

和泉一织冷笑一声：“讲讲。”

“你不让我出去玩！”

“外面还在下雨，你想直接进医院？”

“唔！”七濑陆瞪着他，“你还不让我吃零食！”

一织一把掐住七濑陆肚子上的软肉：“这是什么？”

七濑陆低头看肚子，心虚了：“啊，这……这当然是肉啊！”

“以前这里是什么？”

“腹、腹肌。”七濑陆顶着一织审视的目光越来越良心不安，“好吧就只有一点点腹肌……”

“那这些肉从哪里来的？”一织加重掐肉肚肚的力度。

“……唔，唔唔！好疼啦放手，可恶！”七濑陆不肯罢休，拽开一织的手指控道，“你还背着我买罗普，我查过账单了，你居然花了几千块买罗普！”

和泉一织脸不红心不跳：“那是保养我的必需品。”

“哪门子必需品！我要没收你的兔子们！”

和泉一织这时才怒了：“是罗普酱咪咪酱佩罗酱！好好记住名字。”

“怎样都好啦！你不会真的喜欢吧？”

“都说了是必需品。给我好好记住名字。”

“哪有机器人需要玩具的！”

“名字是罗普酱咪咪酱佩罗酱！”一织高傲地昂着头：“像我这样完美的机器人才需要。”

七濑陆敢怒敢言：“幼儿园机器人才需要！一织真的太幼稚了！”

“你最幼稚。”

“你承认了吧，你也幼稚。”

和泉一织真想把自己脑袋里的 AI 给七濑陆装上，怎么会有这么幼稚的人。

根据说明书设定，一织只比七濑陆小一岁。这一岁差距就是幼稚和成熟的鸿沟，一织当然是成熟的完美安卓，幼稚的人是你七濑陆吧！

然后一织说：“反弹。”

七濑陆精神了，接上话：“反弹无效！”

七濑陆踩着 KINAKO 拖鞋，蹬蹬蹬上楼。一织经过听力判断得出结论：陆跑到他的房子里去了。

七濑桑你这个大魔王不准动我的罗普酱咪咪酱佩罗酱！（怒）（怒）（怒）

一织连忙跟上去，七濑陆正抱着一米多高的超大罗普，见一织来了，死死抱着罗普酱，装出一副凶神恶煞的样子：“我抓到人质了！Ice Man，如果不想让罗普君被我撕票就乖乖站在原地。”

七濑陆从来不知道自己不管做什么，在完美安卓眼里都被分析成“可爱”。比如现在，一头红毛被罗普玩偶摩擦出静电，几缕发丝贴在罗普的圆滚滚的脸上。竖起眉毛露出虎牙，一点威慑力都没有，七濑陆一定是小熊猫的关门弟子。

“真是可……”一织快被可爱Power夺舍，好在他意志坚定，严肃起来像个三十岁的事业型丈夫，“快点放下！还有不要叫我Ice Man。”

“你还有思考的余地，把冰箱里藏的草莓布丁还给我！”

“哪里藏了，就摆在冰箱里。”

七濑陆蹭了蹭罗普，委屈地控诉：“我每次拿你都打我手。”

“你都不看看自己吃了多少还吃。”

“适当要吃一口嘛。”

“那就等你肚子上的肌肉回来。”

七濑陆见商量不成，只好使用武力。陆搂着罗普，摆出手枪的手势，戳在无辜的罗普脑袋上：“我要撕票了！很快哦，Ice Man，你还有最后三秒考虑时间。”

如果罗普会说话，那一定会说：情侣吵架为什么要迫害路人？

“不要叫我 Ice Man。我帮你数，1，2，3。”

七濑陆抱着软乎乎的罗普走到一织面前，在一织的疑惑中用罗普锤了一织的脑袋：“喝呀！吃罗普一锤！尝到被背叛的滋味了吗 Ice Man！”

一织的头发也被静电弄得乱糟糟，一织有一瞬间松懈下来，可爱 Power 让他短路：“你还真是可爱……”

一织啪地一下，捂住陆的耳朵。

“啊？”

平静的一织面无表情拍拍陆的肩膀，把罗普从他怀里抽走。

陆扒着一织的胳膊不松手：“哇——Ice Man！还我罗普！”

“限量版罗普超大玩偶本来就是我蹲了很久才抢到的。都说了不要叫我 Ice Man！”

一织拖着陆走轻而易举，按照机器设定，他可以轻松抬起七个人。

陆干脆侧过身扑在一织的床上，不干了：“我就要吃布丁！”

“你今天吃五个了。”

“我长大了，一天可以吃十个。都是你做得太好吃啦 Ice Man。”

“再叫 Ice Man 我就把你推到河里。”

“一织好可怕……”陆随手抓过一只咪咪酱抱在怀里，“咪咪酱也觉得一织可怕对不对？”

咪咪酱指着一织，陆给咪咪酱配音：“Mi，Mio！”

天啊，真要命。一织揪住罗普酱的圆手捂住嘴巴，咬紧牙齿不让自己脱口而出“您真可爱”。

窗外雨停了，天空依旧是灰蒙蒙的。

一织揪陆站起来：“出去散步吗？”

陆偏过头，对没有太阳的日子习以为常，“好啊，我去换衣服。”

陆脱掉超大棉质睡衣，在自己房间里翻了半天折回来，在一织的衣柜里拿出卫衣。

“你什么时候放进去的？”

“去年吧。”

一织惊了：“什么？！”

“哼，多大了还跟个小孩子一样？”

“您想吵架吗？”

“反弹！”

“等会我就把扔超市门口，你别回来了。”

“你以为我不记得回家的路吗？真是失策呢 Ice……”

七濑陆的嘴巴被和泉一织捏成鸭嘴，“要我说几次不准叫 Ice Man。”

“不要想反抗哦，你的力气还没有我一根手指头大。”

一织收回手，陆气呼呼地扯他的脸，像揉面团。

一织在七濑陆的蹂躏下努力维持着蔑视的冷脸，把陆裹成一个球。陆仗着家里干净，在地上滚了几圈：“你看，真的跟球一样能滚耶！”

一织差点气晕过去：“地上凉不凉？！快起来！”

“啊，啊痛！不要揪我耳朵啦！好痛，一织不要揪了耳朵要掉了！”

陆脱下几件衣服，不然他真的弯不下身子系鞋带。一织又拿了件外套给他，有种冷叫做和泉一织觉得七濑陆冷。

大雨让城市萧瑟不少，公园里没几个人。陆趴在便利店的吧台上吃完关东煮，烫的嘴巴不停呵气。一织不需要吃饭，坐在旁边看新闻。

像一织这样跟人类平起平坐的安卓很少，几乎没有。一织的 LED 灯早就被他取下来，衣服也穿得是陆给他买的熊熊连帽衫。一织对此意见很大，为什么不能是兔耳连帽衫？是他的暗示不够明显吗？

他们买了芝士，牛油，白面包，咖喱……一织跟陆拎着鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，路边清扫的金发安卓对他们笑了笑，帮他们分担了一些，然后给他们蓝色的冷藏袋。

吃过晚饭，陆跟他道过晚安，抱着抢过来的罗普睡觉，至于一织晚上睡不睡得着……睡不着就来找他要呗，一起睡不好吗。

一织在睡前抓起陆的手，仿生皮褪去露出仿生人灰色的冰冷机体，触电般的酥麻传到“神经中枢”，经过智能处理，变成快感流窜仿生人的感知里。陆的手也变成机体，额头贴着一织。

如薄冰褪去，山雪消融，春水流淌。

窗外又下起雨。

“晚安，休息不好会有黑眼圈。”

“你也是啦！晚安喔！”


	2. 让我们有请新郎的哥哥

## 让我们有请新郎的哥哥

OOC

天尼警告

“你弟弟要跟和泉一织结婚了。”

九条天心里默念这句话，跌坐在沙发上，大脑放空。

“陆要嫁人了。”

他重复一遍，快要吐血，奋力拍桌，把上面放着的水杯震倒，冰冷的水哗啦啦流了一地，就跟他的心一样。

乐悄悄对龙说：“弟控的晚期症状，基本没救了。”

龙点头：“我懂，我懂。”

“和！泉！一！织！”

乐面无表情：“你懂吗？”

龙说：“我懂。”

“唉。”

“唉。”

“你们两个在说什么呢？声音大点啊？”魔鬼的声音传过来，只要乐再踩一处地雷他就要被天穿着高跟鞋踩脚背。

乐安慰道：“天，你起码不是最后一个知道的。”

“我要是最后一个知道的我就烧了和泉一织的西装，带着陆回老家。”

“Oh……”

龙苦笑：“我们来一起给陆他们挑礼物吧？”

“只有陆。”

“你就不能一视同仁？”

“什么？”天瞪着他，乐闭上嘴巴，假装自己是个卖荞麦面的。

婚礼当天，用鲜花和气球装扮的门栏美丽动人，整整齐齐的两排座位坐满了人，摄影师的抓拍就没听过。两位新人巴不得黏在一起不分开，陆笑得幸福又羞涩。和泉一织因为人生罕见的虚无事件，自动开启完美营业模式。大家都以为和泉一织在陆的旁边，其实和泉一织真身早都到达了宇宙的黑洞里，任何外物都不能撼动和泉一织今天的呆滞。

就这？

九条天坐在台下，对和泉一织看似平静实则爆炸的状态不屑，就这？

担任主持人的音晴等程序走完：“好，下面请新郎的哥哥……呃，陆的哥哥上来致谢。”

音晴手背后比了个手势：一级警备！

穿着低调又可爱礼服的小鸟游纺点点头：收到！

天风度翩翩，整了整西装袖口，踩在祝福的花瓣和彩带上，缓缓走向主舞台。

乐忍着笑：“他说致谢……你看天的步伐，说他是去杀人的我都信。”

天握着话筒，笑容可掬：“感谢大家来参加陆的婚礼……”

陆没忍住抹了抹眼睛，和泉一织就在九条天的目光中给陆擦眼泪。

和！泉！一！织！

乐：“天，忍住，再来个拥抱你就可以下来了。”

龙很担忧：“希望一织能顺利走完流程。”

音晴等天说完谢辞，眯着眼睛笑起来：“让哥哥拥抱一下新郎吧！”

和泉一织也深吸一口气，冷静，九条天不会突然给我一个背肩摔的，台下那么多人看着呢。

九条天终于意识到他的弟弟要嫁人了，可恶，他香香软软的陆，含在嘴里怕化了的陆，就这么便宜了和泉一织这小子！

他带着苦涩的表情拥抱了和泉一织，陆泪眼汪汪，“天尼……嗝。”

还没说几句话就打哭嗝，唉，七濑桑真可爱。唉，我的爱人真可爱。唉，我是人生赢家。

如果天知道和泉一织心理活动，真的会回头给他一个背肩摔。和泉一织！！！

天抱着陆，拍拍陆抽动的背，“不哭了，今天可是值得开心的日子。”

“呜呜……好，嗝，天尼……嗝！”

和泉一织重重叹气：“唉，您怎么那么可爱。”

话筒就在和泉一织旁边，音响把这句话散播到每一个人的耳朵里。

“呜……一织。”

“好了好了，接下来是尼桑致辞了哦。九条桑，拜拜。”

我枪呢？我枪呢！枪来！

台下，龙跟着人们鼓掌，问：“你把天买的猎枪收起来了吗？”

乐一脸得意：“我给藏起来了。”

“干得好。”

“他没买左轮手枪吧？”

“啊，应该？”

“嗯……大家都买保险了吧。和泉哥上去了，那没事了，警报解除。”

天尼仍未知道那天是谁陷害了他。

三月拿到话筒，紧张地重复了两遍谢辞，天啊，他弟弟终于结婚了，可以不背谢辞直接嗨皮吗？

“尼桑，真是可爱呢。”和泉一织口无遮拦，“被可爱的人包围，啊……”

“你在说什么啊？”一旁的陆没有听清。

“你什么都没听见。”

“什么嘛！”

三月对两个人这时候还要腻味见怪不怪。他刚才都想好了如果九条天给一织背肩摔他就上去劝架，不能让他们家一织在今天受欺负啊！改天的话我可以当做没看见。

三月致完谢辞拥抱了陆，“别哭啦，怎么越哭越凶啊陆，照片上要有好看的你哟！”

“三月……”

“尼桑，我也要拥抱。”

“好啦好啦，真是受不了你们！别把鼻涕抹在我身上哦！”三月抱了抱他快要哭鼻子的弟弟，“一织长大了呀~”

“尼桑……”

乐：“你看，天果然太恐怖了，他们都不敢多说话的。”

龙：“我觉得他们是怕天突然给一织背肩摔。”

乐深深地看了一眼龙：“你说得很有道理。”

“你说过的，弟控晚期，没得救。”

音晴松了一口气：解除警报！

轮到家属合影了，纺把照片切到了天和陆小时候的照片：“来拍张今夕对比照吧！陆桑穿着结婚的西装，也是到了结婚的殿堂呢！”

天的神经不断被刺痛着，但陆很开心，看起来很幸福，这就够了。

陆抱着天的手臂，小时候的他们穿着兔儿连帽衫，小小的陆说什么都不肯放开他哥哥。

“好怀念啊~”

“嗯。”

“我好开心！天尼，你能来真是太好了！”

“嗯。”

“我有想过怎么跟你说，可是我很笨嘛，只好敲开你的房门告诉你……”

“嗯。”

“嘿嘿……总之好幸福喔。我，感觉是世界上最幸福的人了，有爱我的哥哥，爱我的人……”

“我都知道哦，陆。”

“要拍照了哦！”

纺举着相机，“1，2，3——”

“耶！”

天揉揉陆的头发，“我都知道，我会为你加油，我永远都是你最坚强的后盾。”

“唉嘿嘿~”

轮到和泉兄弟拍照了，一织差点吼出来，这张照片从哪里翻出来的！尼桑！

三月别过脸，一织啊，妈妈的库存比你想象中的还要多。

照片里的小小一织被三月抱在怀里，呆呆地戴着罗普帽子，蓝色的兔耳朵垂下来，抓着咪咪酱玩偶，三月举着佩罗公仔和气球，笑得灿烂。

“啊……啊……”和泉一织奄奄一息，是谁暗算了他！这下四叶一定知道他是兔耳Friends的铁粉了，他以后怎么塑造冷酷的形象！

“一织好可爱~”

“对吧！”

三月坐在搬过来的高脚凳上，一织不情愿盘腿坐下来。总觉得少了点什么，环噔噔噔跑到台上，一织的脑袋突然落下来一个粉色的熊耳朵帽子。环回头对理竖起大拇指，理也没想到她带过来的熊帽子能派上用场，也对环竖起大拇指。Good Job！

“嗯……还少咪咪酱和佩罗酱啊。”

“我来我来！”陆说着，钻进一织的怀里，两手放在脑袋上竖起剪刀手，“我来当咪咪酱！Mi~”

一织不说话了。

他的真身在宇宙探险遭遇了敌袭，Help！SOS！

乐对台上的闹剧莞尔一笑，突然发现一个严重的问题：“天呢？”

龙笑着笑着就呆了：“啊？”

他们对视一眼，深吸一口气，“天呢？！”


End file.
